This disclosure relates in general to the technique of wafer probing. The integrity of bonding pads on a wafer strongly affects the performance of the microelectronic device to be produced. In wafer testing, probing needles are used to contact bonding pads on a wafer. During probing, contact forces have to achieve sufficient values to ensure a low resistance and stable electrical contact to the bonding pad without causing mechanical damage to the bonding pad and/or the underlying layers. High contact forces may cause a plastic deformation or indentation depth (“scrub depth”) on the bonding pad which could reduce reliability of wire bonding during subsequent manufacturing stages. Further, high contact forces could cause cracks in the oxide layer beneath the bonding pad.